


Things Unsaid

by Flammenkobold



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Krel has his reasons to stay behind on Earth, most go unsaid. But what he says to Aja instead is a short hand for all of them.





	Things Unsaid

Krel doesn’t tell his sister that he wants to stay behind because he can’t face Akiridion-5 yet, not when everything there reminds him of their parents.

He doesn’t tell Aja that he isn’t ready to be king, even though he knows she will be a wonderful queen.

He doesn’t tell her how proud he is of how much she has grown here - how little he feels that he has.

He doesn’t say: “I’ve never run away, please just let me do it once.”

“You were right, Aja,” he says instead. “We made a lot of friends here.”

He doesn’t say how they’re really not that far away with the wormhole technology. How he will always return home to her one day. Human lives so very short and fragile. 

For now he wants to experience life, not tied down by expectations, not tethered to his birthright and his inventions, until he knows who Krel Tarron is without either. 

Aja understands, even if it is hard on her too.

“I- I know.” She doesn’t say all the messages that contains either.

They know each other well. 

After all, the other is the one they will always have, even if separated by lightyears.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the ending was a bit rushed as was Krel's reasoning, so I was trying to put a explanation to it that works for me mainly.


End file.
